Cute, Little Surprises
by Jenna360
Summary: During the honeymoon of Germany and Italy, Italy is found to be sick. When they return they get some news that will change their lifes forever. GerIta with a side dish of Spamano, Mpreg. Rated M for Romano's language and possiable lemon later.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_August Eighteenth, The day of Germany and Italy's wedding. The church in which they were getting married in was covered in flowers and roses of all colors, The priest was standing in front of the altar holding the marriage book in his hand's as Germany was standing next to him fixing his cuff's on his tux. The rows of people consist of the two's family members (And people they considered family like Hungary, Austria etc.) close friends and some other nation's who just felt the need to come._

_While the people were getting settled Italy was in the back finishing up the finishing touches of his bridal gown. It was a simple but beautiful white dress that reached just to above his feet. When he finished and heard the tune from the piano (Played by none other than Austria of course.) he began to slowly walk down the aisle._

_Hungary video taped the whole thing, even though her eye's held tear's of joy and she was fangirling to the extreme on the inside she kept the camera straight the entire time. Romano on the other hand was not happy about him marrying the 'Potato Bastard' but that didn't mean he couldn't be happy for his brother, His lip's formed a small smile as for he knew his little brother was growing up._

_When Italy finally reached the altar where his soon-to-be husband stood he grasped hand's with him, smiling knowing that he would finally be able to marry the love of his life today, he was very anxious to be able to finally have ring's to prove they were lovers._

_The piano playing stopped and the priest cleared his through and opened his big book, He looked first to Germany. "Do you Ludwig, take Feliciano, to love and to hold, through sick and health, good times and bad as you lovely wedded-..Wife-Husband until death do you part?"_

_"I do." He answered back._

_The priest then looked over to Italy and spoke again. "And do you Feliciano, take Ludwig to love and to hold, through sick and health, good times and bad until death do you part?"_

_Italy nodded as for he was too happy to release word's at the moment. "I do." he said after he regained the power to speak again._

_"So I say, with the power invested me, I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife-Husband! You may now kiss the bride."_

_It didn't take to long for Germany to do that, He leaned into him for a kiss which was clearly accepted by his Italian now Wife-Husband._

_After the ceremony was over the guests and the married couple left the church. Italy, Germany, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Hungary and Austria sat inside a white limo and the driver drove them to the reception hall, for the reception party was going to be after the ceremony was done with. When they arrived they opened the door's to the limo and looked in amazement at the outside of the they party was being held. It was very elegant and nicely decorated, but most likely the palace where the party is going to be would be even more perfect. So the seven nations found their way to the door and looked on the inside decor, also very beautiful. They walked down a hall until they saw the reception hall which had they had visited the day before so they got to set up. It seemed even more awesome, As Prussia said at least seven time's since they got there yesterday._

_If you were there you would first notice the ice sculpture of Germany and Italy surrounded by a big ice heart, in the middle of the room that caused the room to be a bit colder than it was, so it wouldn't melt. There was a bouquet of flowers set up on each table aswell as some little candies and treat's for later. Those were the first thing's that popped out first to you, the rest of the room was fully decorated but the author is to lazy to google and look up what wedding reception room's could look like. _

_When the guest's arrived they were all set to sit at a table and the food was brought out to eat. Mostly it was german and italian food (obviously..) but they also had some other multicultural food since all their guests had different liking's. After they ate, Germany and Italy had the first dance. The danced to 'Let's Boil Hot Water' it was a slow dance and Italy had to give the German pointer's so he would know how to do the dance but it ended well._

_After the slow dance Prussia and Austria brought out glow stick's (There were **ALOT** so that's why they needed two people to carry them off to the dance floor.) and handed them out to everyone, they made sure that they gave out everything they needed, as for they, were about to join in on a Disco Pogo! Germany gave a signal to the DJ and he put on the song 'Disco Pogo' and that's exactly what happened._

_The rest of the party went to nothing, of interest until a surprise visitor opened walked through the door. It was none other than the Roman Empire. As soon as Italy heard the new's that his grandpa was here he ran through the mob of people and gave his grandpa a hug. "Ve~, Nono your here! But how I thought that you were-" He began._

_"Well my little Italy, sometimes they let me come back down to earth and visit. Your German over there can recall seeing me at least one time when you were asleep. But today since I heard that you were getting married, I came down early! Originally I was supposed to come down in a couple of months but I got allowed to visit today!" Rome explained._

_Then at twelve-o-clock midnight, the party ended and Rome left once again, but vowed he would come back some day hopefully soon._

* * *

It has been about two weeks since the two were wedded, they were now somewhere in Germany for their honeymoon. They decided that since they had a wedding in Italy that they would have a honeymoon in Germany. The first day of the honeymoon wasn't well, it seemed that Italy caught a flu. Germany is now attempting to get him back into health.

"Feeling any better, Schätzchen?" Germany asked his little Italian who was laying in bed, he knew that the answer would most likely be no, but he knew Italy liked it when he asked him because, it he knew it ment that it showed him that he would be there through sickness and health. This was a perfect example for sickness, and Germany would not leave the poor man all alone when he was sick, he loved him too much.

Italy shook his head slightly, he was too tired to say just one word. But he was now hungry and decided that he wanted food, he lifted his head for the pillow (that still had the imprint his head made, for how long he was laying on it) and looked up to the other. "Im hungry, can you make me something to eat?"

The german smiled. "Of course. What do you want?"

"Can I have.." He thought for a moment. "Pasta with tomato sauce, and wurst on the side..Oh! Oh! Also can I have ice-cream? With tomato's on it?"

His smile turned into a face of confusion. _Why would he want to eat something like** that**? _He thought_. "A_re you sure you want to have that to eat? Usually you don't like wurst." all Italy did was smile and nod his head then Germany was off to the kitchen and began to cook the food, wondering why his petite italian would want something like that when he was already sick.

A little while later Germany returned with a two tray's in his hand's. One had the pasta Italy wanted and the other with the ice-cream with tomato's. He cleared an area and placed them on the bedside table. To his surprise his lover ate the food, each and every bite, he even licked up the crumbs. After that he wasn't sick for the rest of the day but the next day, he got even more sick and the food he was craving got even more strange.

* * *

After the honeymoon was over Germany decided that it would be a good idea to take Italy to the doctor's.

"Come on you have to go or you wont get any better, I guaranteed you that if you go you wont get sick anymore."

"B-but the doctor's are scary!" He whimpered.

"Come on, I'll go with you. Plus if we determine what's wrong you can get medication and get better quicker. It's most likely just a stomach flu, so please. Just come on, go for me?"

It took much effort and pep-talk to get the Italian to agree and walk out the door and into the car. Even then he was still figiting around, playing with his hair (not his curl), trying to talk the other out of going to the doctor, and pouting. When they finally arrived, Germany had to open the door to his car and carry him to the doctor's office. He signed Italy in with his human name and country name because that's what they did whenever they went to the country-doctor.

Germany grabbed his husbands hand and brought him to chair that was closest to the bathroom incase he got sick again at the doctor's office. A few minutes passed and Italy's name was called, he and Germany were token to a room in the back and questioned what was wrong with the Italian. After much talking the doctor decided that a blood test would be the only way to figure out what's going on. That frightens the young man (Well actually he's not that young according to history..) but he went along with it anyways.

As the needle entered his finger he hissed in pain, it may have looked dim and not very painful to others but to him it hurt. A lot. The doctor released his finger and gave him a lollipop to eat and a bandage to stop the bleeding, even though the cut was not very deep or bloody. The two waved good-bye as they left the doctor's office being told the result's would come in later within the week, that was a big relief to Germany. He would finally know what is wrong with his lover.

It passed about five days and there was a phone call. The one they have waited for. "Hallo?"

"Ah, Hello. Is this Ludwig?"

"Ja, So what's wrong with Feli?"

As he heard his name Italy hopped off the couch and leaned close to the phone trying to hear what was going on and also what is wrong with him.

"Well, It turns out that nothing is wrong with him." The woman began.

"Really? Then why has he been getting sick?"

"According to the tests,he's expecting, Congratulations you two!"

Germany was in complete shock while Italy was rather excited that he would soon be a mother, he always did like kids, So did Germany but, he never knew it was possible that men could conceive children. But now that he looks back at the symptoms he wonders how he didn't know at the very beginning. He clicked off the phone and received a hug from Italy. The two continued to embrace until they both thought of one little fact. Romano. What would he think of when he received the information that his little brother was pregnant? Hopefully he would just be happy for the two (Or at least pretend to be) and move on without any yelling like he alway's does. They knew Spain would be happy and try to get Romano to calm down, Hungary would be happy, Austria would be OK with it, and Prussia would run around the house screaming 'I'M GOING TO BE AN AWESOME ONKLE!' over and over and over.

Before Germany was allowed to say anything Italy was already dialing people up telling them the news. The prediction about Austria and Hungary were about right, You could tell by Prussia's voice in the basement that he heard the news, and he was now dialing the number to Spain and Romano's house. The Italian waited a little until Spain picked up the phone.

"Hola?~"

"Tonio guess what!"

"Si? What is it Feli?"

Italy heard footstep's in the background, knowing that it was most likely his brother Romano. He knew it was him when he heard him say something like '_Who are you talking to?_'

"Ve~, Im going to have a bambino!"

Romano's ear was right by the phone when he said that and his eye's began to twitch, before he could even think of a response to that Spain dropped the phone and began to hug him and kiss his cheek's. "Lovi!~ Isn't that fantastico? Your hermano is going to have a bebe~. Hey Lovi, do you think we can try for on-"

"NO! Never" The rest of what he said was nearly impossible to hear due to Spain and his pleading, Italy knew it would be best to hang up so he didn't have to hear the arguing (even though it was mainly Romano and his fussing) so he did.

Italy put the phone back and went back to Germany and layed his head on the German's shoulder, slowly fluttering his eyes closed and fell asleep. Noticing this, his lover brought him into the bed and kissed his forehead before leaving the room and allowing him to take his midday siesta, while he finishes his paperwork.

* * *

**This is the story that I said was the one that was a work in progress on my other story, I alway's liked GerIta and I read quite a few GerIta Mpreg's and thought to myself 'Why dont I make one so I could do whatever' SO! Here it is! ^_^ Oh and for the wedding thing in the beginning I just have been watching too much of the TLC channel and they have show's like 'Say Yes To The Dress' and 'Four Wedding's' and I sort of got inspired to make a wedding scene thing xD  
****Oh and i'm still going to update Broken but..Not as much as this..Maybe.. I dunno i'm still deciding. Hope you enjoyed!~**

**Oh and if you were wondering why I used human names when they were talking to eachother and country name's when it was just in the text's and stuff..It's just because I felt like it xD**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It passed about a month since the couple got the news and things were going great! Italy finally got Romano to accept the fact that he and Germany were going to have a child together, He got used to the morning sickness so it didn't really disgust him anymore, and according to the doctor Italy was about three month's and soon they would be able to identify the gender of the baby.

There was a world meeting today and it went by with America going on about heros and villans, England's arguing with France and Russia asking everyone to become one with him. Same as every other meeting, but this meeting would have to be the one that Germany and Italy would have to tell everyone else the information, but they couldn't even get a single word in. They soon decided that they probably wouldn't be able to tell them during the meeting so they would have to tell everyone after the meeting. If that didn't work out then the rest of the nation's would find out one way or another later on, on their own.

The meeting ended after three long hour's (yet nothing was agreed on as usual) and everyone left. The only people who remained were America, England, Russia and China (France was with Canada getting maple syrup.) Italy stood up by the german and clinged to him as they approached the group of people who were still there, the American was still going on about heros but in this story he added some thing's about his alien friend Tony. England saw the pair was next to them so he quieted down America. Russia and China exchanged look's before looking at the couple along with England and America.

"Ciao, guys!" Italy began, he didn't continue because everyone's eye's were on his slightly inflated abdomen.

America, for once in his life was completely silent, he opened his mouth to speak but no words could form and fall out of his mouth. His look asked _What the crap is that? How did I not notice during the meeting?_ Yet he continued to be silent. Noticing that they most likely weren't going to ask question's or at least greet them back Italy began to speak again. "We didn't have time to tell you during the meeting, so we decided that we would tell you after it! Veh~, I'm going to have a child!" He stated excitedly.

China was the first one to snap out of his thought's and smiled a little. "That's fantastic news aru, 祝賀您"

England snapped out of his thought's second and looked up at them and said "Good luck for the two..Well or three..Of you."

Russia was next, he was never really in shock/thoughts but he was thinking of a sentence to say to the people. Of course them having a child would be good to become one with since it was little and easy to manipulate so he said something beyond the lines of that. "Вы не возражали бы ваш малыш становится одним со мной, да?"

Germany sent a glare in response, meaning that no child of his would become one with the creepy Russian man.

America was last to go back into reality and face that strange sentence that came out of Italy's mouth. _B-but that is not possible! He's a dude! _He thought, this sudden information was too much for the poor American to handle so he ended up just standing there like an idiot as everyone else just left, leaving him there dumbfounded.

Back at Germany's house Prussia was sitting on the couch watching some 'awesome' TV show. Honestly it wasnt even a show it was just videos and pictures of himself with the occasional appearance of Austria, Hungary, Germany and Italy. A few other people are also in the tape's like the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio. Deep in his thought's of awesomeness, Gilbird and other cute thing's he didn't notice it when the doorbell rang. So Italy rang it repeatedly a few more times that got him off the couch for sure! As he walked to the door he noticed one thing was off today, he wasnt sure what it was but it sure was something and the thought of soothing being different sure did confuse him. He creaked the door open and was tackled into a hug by Italy, who loved to do things like that when he got home.

"Ve, Gilbert! Did my fratello call today? He said he was going to yesterday and he wasnt at the meeting today!"

Prussia shook his head certainly unsure. "Nein, not that I know of at least."

"Oh, Okay! I'll go call him then!~"

Italy walked off and dialed Romano's cell phone number, he got the answering machine and just decided that if his brother wouldn't pick it up either A. something was wrong and he was kidnapped, or B. He was takeing a siesta. Either way the solution was to go over to Spain's house and see what's up with him.

Italy walked past both Germany and Prussia waving good-bye as he did so. "I'm going over to Tonio's house to check on mi fratello."

* * *

Eventually after walking for thirty-five minutes he arrived at the house. Since it was just spain's house he walked in. After looking around he saw that the light's were all off. something was wrong, the lights were **always **on! Well almost always anyways. As he walked on the wooden floor down the hall he heard a whimper and a few sniffles. something was very wrong. Very, VERY wrong, Nobody cried in Spain's house! He would cheer them up the minute he saw a tear fall down their cheek. when he cried it didn't last for long because he was too happy of a person to let a little (a lot) of pain from a chigii bother him. So the brunette followed the whimper's and soon came to the door of the broom closet, he opened the door and found not a broom but his brother softly sobbing into a rag.

As the caring brother he was he sat close to him and caressed his head trying to calm him down. "Fratello..Tell me what's the matter." he said in a soft, calm voice. That didn't seize his flow of tear's though, he was crying so every time the elder brother began to speak it would come out as unknown phrases and random syllables that didn't even possibly be word's.

"Shh.. fratello, calmati e dimmi cosa c'è di sbagliato." The younger of the two said again, knowing it may take a while to stop the other from crying.

Luckly after only fifteen minute's he calmed down and was ready to speak. "W-well..I told Antonio something, a-and then he left the house. I-I dont think he's coming back."

"What did you tell him?~"

"N-nothing that you should know of."

"Please tell me, Lovi. Then I could try and figure out why he left."

"Mm..Well, I told him I was p-pregnant and then he left.."

The Italian listening to the story grew a smile upon his face and squeezed his brother. "Your going to have a kid too? That's so amazing they will be like cousins and best friend's. OH! When they grow up they could go to school together and-"

Romano covered Italy's mouth with his hand. "-Do you not remember how I told you Antonio left?"

"I do, but he'll be back! I know he will."

"Really? W-well where do you think he went then if you know everything?" He responded coldly.

This caused his brother to giggle. "Ve, partying maybe. That's what Gil did when he found out he was going to be an uncle he was wasted for the rest of the week. Drunk people are really funny! especially him 'cause he go's on and on about silly thing's about when him and Luddy were little!~"

Now Romano was smiling, Italy knew that he did the right thing cheering up his brother.

* * *

**Translations:**

**祝賀您 - Congratulations (Chinese)**

**Вы не возражали бы ваш малыш становится одним со мной, да? - You wouldn't mind your little one becoming one with me, da? (Russian)**

**Nein - No (German) **

**Shh .. fratello, calmati e dimmi cosa c'è di sbagliato. - Shh.. brother, calm down and tell me what's wrong. (Italian)**

**WOOPDIE-DOODLY-DO! Now we have a knocked up Lovi :D And if you're wondering, Yes Tonio's the daddy x3 So we have Spamano mpreg in this too! *Yay*  
M'kay, I know this chapter is a bit shorter and not as detailed but that's because..Actually I have no excuse xD I was just being lazy but I promise next chapter will be better!**

**Review's would be nice to see how I'm doing so far, so if you have time please leave one! It would be very much appriciated x3**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A day passed and Italy's prediction was correct, Spain came back and had to apologize a bunch of times to Romano for making him worried that he would just abandon him. A bit later on they cuddled up together and Spain gave a big kiss to the no-longer-angry Romano. Now it was a week later and Romano was happier ever knowing that Spain wouldn't leave him, though he didn't show it on the outside deep down on the inside he knew it and so did Spain.

Elsewhere in the German-Italian household the hormones were finally catching up to Italy. It was evening and Italy was preparing to eat his pasta, when it suddenly slipped out of his hand's and then plopped onto the ground. At first he was mad at himself for dropping a perfectly cooked bowl of pasta on the floor, but then he got saddened that he wouldn't be able to eat the pasta. The Italian looked once more at the ground where his food was splattered then opened his mouth and began to sob, then opened his mouth to say something but began to sing a parody of the song 'Someone Like You'.

"I've heard that you, fell on the ground, that you left me here with no pasta now,

I've seen that you missed my mouth you're not eaten yet, you're not even around,

Oh pasta, why did you refuse to be ate? Is it that you didn't love me, or do you think im a little crazy,

I'd hate to have to throw you away 'cause honestly you're the most tasty thing I've ever had, all that you need to know is that for me, this isn't over,

Nevermind I'll find pasta like you! But I don't think that it will be as good as you,

I wont forget you, I swear you will be remembered through all these year's,

Sometime's the pasta last's and sometime's it doesn't instead,

Nothing compares not even pizza or air,

There's regret's that I made of not holding you close, who would've know how you would leave this world,

Nevermind I'll find pasta like you-"

Right before he got to the second verse of the song, he remembered that there was more pasta in the pasta pot that he made, so he stopped singing and ran over to the pasta pot and got himself some more pasta but this time he carefully held it until it reached the table where it was safe and secure. He then began to eat it happily as if forgetting that his other bowl of food fell, but the floor begged to differ for it still had the mess.

Germany, who was standing in the hallway gave a perplexed look at his Italian lover, confused of why he just got over it so quickly. Then at the next moment he mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting that he was pregnant and it was most likely a mood swing, either that or he was emotionally attached to his favorite food/snack/life. But the german decided it would be more than likely the first option.

* * *

Later on at night-time Italy was having trouble going to sleep, due to having to keep getting up to go to the bathroom. Eventually he drifted into sleep and no longer had the need to go to the bathroom anymore, so he snuggled up to his husband and positioned himself so he was comfortable and placed the blanket over himself.

Soon night became morning and the light peeking through the shades were sent to Italy's face causing it to scrunch up and turn the other way, mumbling something to himself as he did so. Germany on the other hand knew it was morning and began getting himself dressed into something proper because today was the day of the first ultra-sound in the morning. It was only six-o-clock but the German would alway's get up early, walk the dog's and fill up their food bowl's. So that's exactly what he did. When he returned home Italy was awake and fully dressed, and even had his hair brushed.

"Welcome home Luddy!" He exclaimed, his mouth curling into a smile as he hugged him.

He received a hug back and then Germany let go of him for a moment to take the dogs off the leash and walk around the house as they did when they came back from a walk. After that the duo walked over to the german's Volkswagen and drove to the doctor's office, this time the Italian shown no reluctance to get out of the car and walk to the waiting room.

When his name was called he grasped his husband's hand and walked down a long hallway until the nurse leading them there took a halt and turned back to the two.

"This will be the room, the other nurse will be here momentarily. She's just running a tad bit late today." She said.

Italy nodded and hopped onto the examining table laying down as he waited for the nurse to arrive, soon enough she walked in and smiled at the couple. She looked down at her clipboard and read the name, confirming that she would know it before she started anything.

"Alrighty, Feliciano! To get this started pull up your shirt..." She began, as she watched the Italian boy obey the instruction she gave to him, revealing his soon-to-be four-month bump. The nurse then took the gel off a shelf and rubbed it on his stomach. Italy flinched a bit, the gel felt a little cold at first but then he got used to it and laid down still.

The older looking women moved the monitor into the view of the three other's in the room then left, they just assumed that she had to go do other thing's elsewhere in a different room. The next thing that the remaining nurse did was take out **((A/N I forget what it's called but it's that thing..That I cant remember what it's called ._.)) **and placed it first on the center of his tummy then moved it around showing a better view of the little fetus, the German and Italian once more grabbed each other's hands and shared a kiss together. The nurse smiled at this, and let out a soft chuckle. The scene was truly adorable as if it was out from a movie.

After the fascinating moment in which the two saw their child for the first time the young nurse went on about things such as what and what not to eat or do during the pregnancy (though Germany probably knew about that since he has read pregnancy books ever since he was told the news a few months back) and then some tips on getting the baby's room prepared and some info on how to adjust to a child being around after it is born, along with some other important thing's that they might need to know.

It was no use explaining it because midway through the explanation Italy fell asleep. Once more Germany had to carry him back, but before he left he received the picture's of the growing life inside of his lover from the nurse, who said that the baby was fine and it was growing at a normal rate, if not more so than the usual child would be.

He would have to tell this to Italy when he woke up, but if you know him it take's a while unless something special was planned (like today) he would wake up earlier than he usually would. The german decided that he would take a break from everything and just read a book, but as usual before he even got the chance to relax he was interrupted by the doorbell. _Who could that be?_ he questioned himself in his head. The tall man peeked through the window and saw none other than Romano. So he just opened it instead of leaving him out there to stand and get even more angry than he already would be. "Ja? What do you want?"

The elder twin of Italy didn't respond, he just walked right by the German and upstairs' to his sleeping brother."Oi! Fratello, wake up!" He half-screamed.

"Veh? What?"

"I have to ask you something important, so listen up okay?.."

"Si? What is it?"

"Antonio asked me to marry-"

Before the older brother could even finish the last word in his sentence the younger one nodded excitedly and started to squee with joy. "Si! Si! A million time's yes! Why wouldn't you? I mean you and him have been lovers for a long time and your now carrying his child. Oh dio mio, fratello. Why did you have to come all the way down here just to get the answer that you knew you wanted~?"

"Because...I'm a little scared to get married."

"Why?" He asked, his head tilting with confusion.

"I don't know...It's just, I don't feel like I would make a good partner."

"Of course you would, Lovi! If you were not a good partner than he most likely would have broken up with you already."

"But-"

"No but's. Now go! Go get yourself engaged!"

* * *

_**Back with Spain**_

Romano ran as fast as his legs would allow him to, he would occasionally have to stop and take a breather but immediately after that he continued to run and run until he reached his designated destination, Spain's house.

"Hola!~ Welcome back Lovi," Spain began, as Romano plopped himself onto his lap. "so..What do you say? Will you marry me, or not?" His green eye's filled with hope as he looked to his boyfriend, as soo as he saw Romano ever so slightly nod his head once he jumped up from the couch and hugged him.

"GRACIAS! GRACIAS! You just made me the happiest man in the world!" He yelled as he continued to hug and kiss his now-fiance all over. Romano irritated by this yelled at him, but that didn't stop the large amount of love he was receiving, so he relaxed himself and waited for the other to do so aswell which he did after about five minutes.

Soon after he calmed down he placed the ring on his finger. It was now official that they would be together forever, in a bond of love. Romano being the little tsundre he is, pretended that he was just getting married for the hell of it but no, he really was ready to get married. At least now he was, thank's to his brother.

* * *

**Okay, So about the song parody..Belive it or not I actually sang that when my pasta fell once xD So that is where that idea was thought of. About the Volkswagen...On the commercial's on TV at the end of it, it says 'and that's the power of german engineering' so that's why I gave him a Volkswagen xDD Anyone want to guess Belarus' car? Nissan, and Japan's? Honda :3 And Estonia's is the one with the sparkly logo thingy...I think that was the logo atleast..It was sparkly so I thought it was the thing, and it reminded me of Estonia because the car I saw was next to a Nissan and at the moment I was thinking of Russia being with Estonia xD SEE HOW HETALIA INTERFERES WITH MY LIFE?! But its okay, I sort of enjoy it's company ^_^**

**Wow..That was a whole rant mostly about car's and how they reminded me of Hetalia character's.. Okay anyways~ Sorry it took a while to update! I was procrastinating ^3^ Oh yeah, and the end part was typed at night (Well 1:30 am) so it may show a bit (A LOT) of laziness and or randomness xD**


End file.
